


Honesty

by Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s02e05 Pressure Point, FIx It, Gen, HEX - Freeform, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what might have happened if Gan had refused to go along with Blake on the mission to find Central Command.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honesty

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

Gan patted the distraught girl and looked over her head at Blake. "You lied," he said simply.

"No, I didn't," Blake replied. "I didn't know. Not until Veron told us. There could have been many reasons why Kasabi was late at the rendezvous."

Gan shook his head. "Now you're splitting hairs." Gan looked disgusted as he lifted his wrist to bring his teleport bracelet to his mouth. "I don't think I want to listen to you any longer. Teleport, Cally."

Gan disappeared. 

Blake looked annoyed. He started to lift his wrist. And then a small hand threw a gas bomb into the room and Blake collapsed.

***

On _Liberator_ Cally looked up from the teleport console and told the gathered crew, "His bracelet is not responding. Something's gone wrong." She got up and went over to the bracelet rack, clipping one on and tossing another to Avon who caught it neatly. Then she put an extra one in her pocket.

Avon rolled her eyes. "Of course it has." He put on the bracelet, strapped on a gun, and turned to Vila. "Cally and I are going down. Operate the teleport and stay close, we may only have seconds."

Vila nodded and looked serious. "If you need me...I mean... if there's a lock or anything..."

Avon smiled briefly. "Yes. We'll call you and you can come down, guns blazing, to save the day."

"Oh. Yes." Vila looked down at the controls.

Gan looked rueful. "I'm sorry, I didn't think he'd keep going once I left. I don't know why. He didn't really need me."

Jenna's worried expression softened. She laid a hand briefly on Gan's shoulder. "Yes, he does. You keep us honest. Come on, you and I will be on the flight deck, keeping an eye out for pursuit ships. Servalan must know we're here by now. Avon's gadget won't keep them fooled forever."

"Oh ye of little faith." Avon took his position next to Cally, crouched slightly, gun held ahead of him, and nodded to Vila. "Teleport."

Cally glanced at Avon, and didn't quite smile as they vanished.

***

Avon and Cally appeared a coordinate point away from the place they'd teleported Gan. The church was there, as he described. They glanced into it after checking for troopers. "Sono vapour, highly concentrated," Avon said, after a sniff.

Cally looked around. "No blood. He is probably alive."

"And captured."

"We have the coordinates for Central Command."

"And we'd be idiots to teleport directly there."

"Agreed." Cally led the way out of the church. "We'll find someone to let us in."

Avon shook his head and followed her.

Instead of a trooper they found a young girl in camouflage gear wiping a bloody knife off on the leg of a trooper's uniform. The trooper didn't mind. The girl had the knife up in a flash, glittering in Avon's eyes.

He spread his hands and attempted to look friendly. The girl glared at him, then turned her gaze to Cally. "Who are you?"

"I'm Cally, this is Avon."

The girl's eyes widened. "You're with Blake."

"Well, now, we were," Avon said, "but we seem to have misplaced him." 

"I know where they're holding him. Come on." The girl turned abruptly. Without looking back she said, "My name is Veron. Servalan killed my mother. Blake distracted them long enough for me to get away. We have to rescue him."

Avon glanced at Cally and shrugged. "If it's a trap, it's an ingenuous one."

"No trap," Cally said, "I sense no betrayal."

"That's nice." Avon kept his gun at the ready as he followed the two women.

***

"That's it." Veron pointed at the bunker. "This is some sort of mine field. I don't know how to turn it off, but there's a path through it. The troopers who brought me here used something to make it show up."

Avon knelt and looked at the grass closely. "High intensity radiation grid." He backed further away. "Let's not get too close while we think about this. Veron, what exactly did the trooper do?"

Veron shrugged. "He pressed a button on a communicator. Lines lit up red and we followed them."

"So, all we have to do is hit the right frequency." Avon pulled out a laser probe and fiddled with his bracelet until a series of red lines of light appeared, zig-zagging across the grass. He put away the probe. "You stay here, Veron."

Veron looked at him in disbelief. "No. I was inside. I know where they'll take him. You can't waste time wandering around, tripping over troopers." She looked at Cally. "Do you have an extra gun?"

Cally hesitated. Avon said, "No."

Veron shrugged. "All right." She led the way. When they reached the bunker, Avon examined the door while Cally kept lookout.

Avon spoke into his bracelet. "Vila, we need you."

Vila replied, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Vila. There is a door, and it's locked. There will probably be others. Bring your tools, and a gun." Avon looked at Veron. "And an extra bracelet."

***

Blake was tied to a chair, eyelids drooping and blood dripping from the side of his mouth. Servalan was approaching him with a hypodermic while Travis stood at one side, looking annoyed. Servalan crooned, "Double the dose, Blake. Tell me how to get the _Liberator_ or die."

A knife handle sprouted between Servalan's breasts. She looked up, shocked. "Kasabi's child," she whispered, and collapsed. Travis started forward, but Avon and Cally aimed their guns at him. Vila backed up, gun sagging, and looked sick.

"Don't move, Travis," Cally said coldly. "Avon, check Blake."

Avon stooped near Blake to raise an eyelid and take his pulse. "Not good." He knelt by Servalan and did the same. "Excellent. Quite dead."

Veron nodded curtly. "Kill Travis."

"No, we need him," Avon said, going the roundabout way to Travis to avoid interfering with Cally's aim. "He's going to get us out of here."

Travis sneered. "You think so? You don't frighten me."

Avon smiled. "No? Perhaps if I leave you tied in that chair for a few minutes, alone with Veron and her knife, you might change your mind. After all, you still have a few original parts."

Cally frowned. "Really, Avon..."

Vila put his hand over his mouth and swallowed hard.

Veron retrieved her knife, wiping it off on Servalan's white gown, and gazed at Travis speculatively. "I could take the other eye without killing him," she offered.

Travis glared. "It doesn't matter. I'll get Blake yet. I would have before, if Servalan hadn't held me back because she wanted his ship intact. Someone will take her place, and they'll listen to me."

"Fine," Avon said, "then you've no reason not to do as you're told. We escape, and you get the fun of tracking us down later."

***

Avon paused as they left the room, locking the door to hide Servalan's corpse. "Wait, where's the computer?"

"What computer?" Travis grunted, hauling Blake along by main force.

"Central Command."

Travis laughed and pointed down a hallway. "Oh, yes, that's what Blake came for, wasn't it? I'll be glad to show you."

***

Avon stared at the empty room after Vila unlocked the doors. "This?"

Travis nodded. "It's been a trap for thirty years. Rebels keep lining up and dying for an illusion."

Blake roused and gazed around the room in despair. "No. It must... there must... must be...the computer..."

Travis grinned. "Oh, there's a controlling computer somewhere. But I don't know where. There was no need for me to know. Maybe Servalan did." He laughed. "Why don't you go ask her?"

Avon looked at Blake. "We have to leave. You know that."

Blake nodded, looking exhausted. "I was wrong."

"Yes, well, you can be wrong back on the _Liberator_." Avon raised his gun. "No tricks, Travis. Get us out safely, and we'll let you go."

***

Blake slumped on the flight deck couch, looking tired and defeated. Jenna had got them safely away from Earth, Cally had cleaned the toxins out of his system, and Veron had sent a message from Earth that she'd met another resistance group and was safe, for the moment.

"Don't feel so bad, Blake," Gan said, offering him a drink. "After all, we didn't lose anything, and we don't have to worry about Servalan any more."

Blake took the drink and held it, but didn't drink from it. He looked up and gazed around at the others. "It was my fault. I'd begun to believe my luck would never run out. When I woke up, before the troopers got there, I was trapped and alone. I thought of all of you. I don't want to die alone."

Avon sighed and picked up a glass, touching it to Blake's. "You won't." He lifted the glass. Blake suddenly smiled and picked his up.

Everyone raised their glasses. Vila said, "To life." They all drank. Blake sighed and leaned back against the couch.

"It's good to be home," he said softly.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Every time someone bashes Avon, Servalan destroys a planet.
> 
> Save the Earth, be nice to Avon.


End file.
